


Я буду ждать

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Гарри учится в престижном университете под покровительством ректора. Слава его родителей ученых летит впереди него, и все бы ничего, вот только карьера ученого не привлекает Гарри. Как и много других вещей, которыми он вынужден заниматься, чтобы выжить.





	Я буду ждать

Не то чтобы Гарри так уж хотелось попасть на эту чертову вечеринку в особняке Малфоев, просто вся их группа решила заявиться, а отставать от коллектива он не привык. И потом, должно было выйти весело: они придут, наряженные в парадные костюмы, как полагается, а их не пустят, и начнется скандал. Прилетят журналюги, блогеры, Малфоям это выльется в кругленькую сумму, ведь никому из закрытой тусовки светиться не хочется, так что... Все в выигрыше.  
Но шел Гарри все равно скрепя сердце, да и Гермиона не слишком воодушевилась. Тащил их, рассказывая о прелестях небольших подстав, Рон. И они шли по осенним, сырым улицам, натужно хохотали, изображая из себя невесть кого. Все двадцать человек с курса Макгонагалл. Утром им попадет, тут даже думать нечего, но до утра еще столько часов, что они успеют развеселиться и расстроиться десять раз.  
— Что вы такие хмурые? — беззаботно подначивал Рон.  
Гарри не был хмурым, он был сосредоточенным. Ректор опять отправлял его с докладом на международную конференцию, и нужно было хорошо выучить текст, а текст был глупым, никуда не годным, да и светить физиономией Гарри надоело. Ему хотелось заняться стоящим делом, а звезда от науки — карьера так себе. В серьезных научных журналах Гарри не публиковали, и вообще он не чувствовал в себе стремлений стать ученым. Из всех предметов душа у него лежала разве что к физкультуре, да еще к ОБЖ. Но ОБЖ, как назло, вел Снейп, так что отдушина у Гарри была на одной физкультуре.  
Зато он умел лучше всех в классе делать искусственное дыхание, потому что профессор (за заданный вопрос «каких наук?» Гарри получил выговор с занесением) грозился в случае необходимости лично научить мистера Поттера, как правильно его делать.  
И завтра было ОБЖ, а еще «ковер» у ректора, где придется объяснять, по какой причине он до сих пор не подал заявку на сотню-другую грантов. Но Гарри смотрел на улыбающееся лицо Рона и на секунду сам веселел. Черт с ними со всеми, сейчас они вместе идут развлекаться и никто им не указ.  
Вечеринка Малфоев, приуроченная то ли к Хеллоуину, то ли к скидкам на крепкий алкоголь, проходила ежегодно. Туда приглашали сливки общества (настолько густые, как любил шутить Рон, что они бы первыми всплыли из воды), а еще Драко любил звать туда одногруппников. Чем занимались внутри, Гарри и остальные толком не знали. Но по многозначительным физиономиям подпевал Драко можно было сделать вывод, что там с семи вечера и до семи утра тянется одна колоссальных масштабов оргия.  
— Да там все на халяву! — обещал сторонник бесплатных удовольствий, Рональд Уизли. Гермиона с большим неодобрением смотрела на него. Она платила даже за «бесплатные» капкейки с флешмобов кампуса. Даже переплачивала, о чем ходили слухи по всему университету. Поговаривали, флешмобы продолжались только из-за нее.  
Возле ворот охраны не было, предполагалось, что внутрь въезжали только по приглашениям, потому что случайно оказаться у Малфоев решил бы только полный тупица. Или Рон. И чем дальше они заходили в своей авантюре, тем больше Гарри склонялся к тому, что эти слова синонимы.  
Впрочем, говоря откровенно, называть тупицей Рона было нельзя. Просто ему нравилось влезать в авантюры, испытывать нервы на прочность, веселиться на полную катушку. До университета за ним следили так строго, что не позавидовал бы даже лежачий больной. Разве что судно не подносили. Дома у Рона властвовала заботливая миссис Уизли, и, упорхнув от нее, Рон пустился во все тяжкие.  
— Только не напивайся, — сказала ему Гермиона, когда они прошли через небольшой парк и добрались до особняка. Возле входа мальчики на побегушках отгоняли на стоянку машины, а красивые мужчины во фраках встречали гостей.  
Кучка студентов тут же стушевалась. Дальше идти было совсем уж страшно. Нужно было начинать скандалить, орать, требовать, а они знали, что это может им стоить ь побоев и настоящих обвинений. Вылететь из университета никто не хотел.  
— Чего напряглись? — подбодрил Рон и понесся вперед.  
Остальные ринулись следом, и только Гарри с Гермионой неторопливо побрели особняком.  
Охрана столкнулась с бегущими, растаскала их небольшими группками вокруг входа и стала выяснить, чего они хотят. Рон кричал что-то про свободу передвижения. Гарри запоздало подумал, что Рон уже мог принять что-нибудь к этому времени и поэтому зря они полагались на его здравомыслие.  
Из дверей на шум вышел хозяин дома. Наверное, стоял неподалеку, встречая гостей. Одет он был неброско, но, как всегда, таскал с собой трость. Кинув презрительный взгляд в сторону Рона, он велел охранникам вывести студентов за пределы территории.  
Гарри и Гермиона застыли на месте, так и не успев подняться по ступеням до входа.  
— Что, Поттер, хочешь развлечься?  
Тогда, наверное, все и началось. Гарри не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, чей язвительный голос спрашивает его о планах. Это был преподаватель ОБЖ, старый друг Малфоя, про которого ходили разные нехорошие слухи. О том, что раньше он состоял в банде, о том, что с тех пор мало что изменилось.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, — вежливо поздоровалась Гермиона. Вот у кого нужно поучиться манерам. Эта и в туалете будет сама воспитанность.  
— И вам добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер. Хотите войти? — спросил Снейп.  
— Вряд ли нам тут рады, — философски заметила она и собралась уходить.  
— Почему же? — тон Снейпа из язвительного стал саркастичным — перешел на новый уровень шкалы цинизма. — Вы будете моими гостями.  
— Разве это ваша вечеринка? — огрызнулся Гарри.  
— Поттер, к чему этот концерт? Вы хотели попасть внутрь, я проведу вас. При условии, что вы не пойдете жаловаться ректору на мое неподобающее поведение. Вряд ли уставом университета вам разрешено посещать подобные мероприятия.  
— Мистер Малфой не будет возражать? — спросила Гермиона.  
«Она что, хочет согласиться?»  
Уже на следующий день, когда он с гудящей головой пытался дотянуться до таблеток и стакана воды, Гарри понял, что Гермионе нужны были связи. Она готова была залезть в пасть волку, если потребуется, лишь бы получить заветные знакомства. Выбиваться в люди тяжело, особенно когда твои родители... Впрочем, Гарри никогда не поднимал с ней эту тему всерьез. Она была умной, талантливой и усердной. И в том, что они все же попали в особняк Малфоев, Гермиону он не винил.  
В сущности, Снейпа тоже нельзя было обвинять. Внутри были сокурсники Драко, и профессор явно не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы пустить внутрь чуть больше «свежей крови». Да и про оргии речи не шло.  
Но алкоголя было много. И Гарри, которому чаще всего доставалась пара шотов дешевого джина, переборщил с этим алкоголем почти сразу. Во всяком случае, отчетливо он помнил только первый час, а остальные восемь пронеслись чередой волнующих образов.  
Среди этих ярких картинок, где звуки казались цветными, а краски — слишком громкими, Гарри хорошо помнил только один эпизод. Он шилом вонзился в мозг и болел до тех пор, пока Гарри не решился списать его на бредовое видение.  
К нему вроде как подошел Крэбб (или Гойл — отличались они только именами и родословной), начал лезть, и вроде как намерения у него были не то чтобы дурные... Вернее, дурные, но не в том смысле, в котором обычно Крэбб полез бы к нему. Проще говоря, двухметровый амбал с повадками девятилетнего попытался к Гарри...  
— Подкатить? — глядя в зеркало на запавшие в озерах припухлостей глаза, спросил у себя Гарри.  
Да, наверное, это был подкат. И отвертеться от недвусмысленного предложения у него, наверное, не получилось. В прежнем состоянии Гарри едва ли смог бы отказать дохлой белке, не то что Крэббу. Но когда все пошло уже совсем по пизде, вмешался выскочивший, как черт из табакерки, профессор Снейп. Лицо Крэбба удалилось куда-то на танцпол, а профессор отвел Гарри в туалет и заставил там очень долго стоять над раковиной.  
Еще он что-то обещал. Поставить экзамен автоматом? Нет, вряд ли.  
Зачесть доклад в счет контрольной? Нет, не то.  
Выгнать из университета, если «его наглая рожа еще хоть раз напьется до подобного состояния»? Да, точно, вот именно это профессор и обещал.  
Гарри склонился над туалетом, отдавая остатки вечера вонючей водичке, и подумал, что прошло все лучше, чем могло. Только бы теперь Рон ни о чем не узнал.  
— Эй! — в дверь туалета забарабанили. — Эй, выходи, давай, звезда универа!  
— Ты охренел? — прошептал Гарри, стараясь не слишком активно двигать челюстью.  
— Ваши фотки с Крэббом разошлись по всему кампусу! Ты чего там устроил?  
— По всему... ах ты ж ебаный...  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Паршиво мне, Рон, отвали!  
Но Рон, как и другие однокурсники, не собирался «отваливать». Шуточки про Крэбба не утихали до самого Рождества. Только после каникул, которые Гарри провел, оттирая до блеска фамильные сервизы Дурслей, жизнь немножко наладилась. Ему даже удалось успешно закрыть висяки по ОБЖ — профессор лютовал, но не слишком. Позволил с пятого раза пересдать экстренную помощь при обморожении.  
Семестр начинался с традиционной пьянки, но идти на нее Гарри не собирался. После отвратительного Хеллоуина у Малфоев он решил, что завяжет с выпивкой до самого выпуска. Гермиона из солидарности тоже никуда не пошла — осталась готовиться к проверочной Макгонагалл.  
В пустой общаге Гарри ощутил неожиданный прилив одиночества. Он с самого первого дня здесь никогда не оставался один. Всех ветром сдуло на вечеринку на первом этаже. Администрация сквозь пальцы смотрела на эту традицию, так что можно было рассчитывать на несколько часов умеренного спокойствия. Порой кто-то поднимался в свою комнату, чтобы забрать заначку или флешку с музыкой, и убегал обратно.  
Он подошел к окну и посмотрел на здание напротив — там были комнаты для преподавателей. Далеко не все жили при университете, но большинство обитало именно здесь. Окна напротив горели разными цветами. Почти все сидели в своих комнатах, мало кого можно было застать поздним вечером гуляющим в парке или — невиданное дело — за пределами кампуса.  
Древнее здание с красивым фасадом разноцветные огоньки превращали в волшебное. Гарри сел на широкий ледяной подоконник и долго смотрел напротив, гадая, где живут его преподаватели. Студентов в заветный блок никогда не пускали. Ходили слухи, где живет тот или другой профессор, а кое-кто из них любил подолгу стоять у окна, как Гарри теперь, но чаще всего догадки оказывались ложными.  
Задумавшись, Гарри почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Он обернулся, но в комнате никого не было. Потом он посмотрел в окно напротив, потом в следующее, в следующее, и так смотрел очень долго, но не смог никого увидеть. Следивший за ним, должно быть, сидел в комнате с выключенным светом. В порыве чувств Гарри вытянул кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем и спрыгнул с подоконника.  
Мерзкое чувство, что кто-то следил, не оставляло его. В соседней комнате кому-то пришло в голову потрахаться, от ужасных, фальшивых стонов хотелось сбежать подальше. Он нацепил первую попавшуюся одежду и побежал вниз.  
Пролет, еще пролет — когда здание строили, никому в голову не пришло бы оборудовать его лифтами, а теперь реконструкции мешали тысяча и один закон о сохранении культурного наследия.  
Гарри выбежал на улицу, запарившись от потраченных на спуск усилий, в расстегнутой куртке, без шапки, шарфа, перчаток. Он забыл, что за окном зима. Здесь она не была особенно снежной. Вот в пригороде у Дурслей частенько наметало сугробы, а тут. Скорее осень, вот только ледяная. Такая, что проморозит до костей в один миг.  
Но возвращаться не хотелось. Там ждали стоны, непонятный сталкер, а еще мог вернуться Рон. Видеть его, пьяного, довольного, Гарри не хотелось.  
У Рона все было хорошо. Они с Гермионой начали встречаться на втором курсе, да так удачно, что Рону уже не нужно было прикладывать никаких усилий. Тайком от лучшего друга Гарри советовал Гермионе найти парня получше. Такого, что не будет списывать ее со счетов после пятого свидания. А она любила Рона и собиралась вместе с ним жить счастливо до самого конца сказки. Поэтому Гарри завидовал. С ним сказку создавать никто не хотел.  
Разве что Крэбб (или Гойл?), но нет уж, спасибо, мы как-нибудь своими силами. При помощи рук.  
И вообще все это было больше похоже на издевательство, чем на настоящий подкат. Зачем он однокурснику Малфоя? Они там на политологии с ума сходят по карьере. Такое пятно в личном деле: в студенческие годы имел связь с полнейшей бездарностью.  
— Поттер, ты решил применить полученные знания на практике?  
Это снова был Снейп. Он вывернул из-за угла или еще как-то попал за спину Гарри, а теперь шел рядом.  
— О чем это вы, профессор?  
— Первая помощь человеку при обморожении — вам все же удалось сдать практическую работу и вы теперь мните себя специалистом в этом вопросе?  
— Мне не холодно, — стукнул зубами Гарри.  
— Ваш отец тоже пренебрегал правилами безопасности, и вы знаете, к чему это привело, — отозвался Снейп. — На вашем месте я надел бы весь комплект зимней одежды.  
— Обойдусь, — Гарри прибавил темпа. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Снейп и не думал отставать.  
— Поттер, вас что, бросила девушка? Куда вы бежите? Скоро общежитие закроется, вам нужно обратно.  
— Решили позаботиться о моем благополучии? — огрызнулся Гарри. — Как тогда, у Малфоев?  
Он рассчитывал, что Снейп в ответ отмочит что-нибудь остроумное, в своем духе, но... Снейп стоял позади? Было похоже, что фраза Гарри, обычная шутка, сильно задела его.  
— Полагаю, я должен принести вам свои извинения, Поттер, — неожиданно сказал Снейп. — С моей стороны... думаю, я перегнул палку. Всего хорошего.  
И он пошел в сторону общежитий.  
— Эй! — Гарри побежал следом, раздираемый любопытством. — О чем это вы?!  
Снейп снова замер, потом одарил Гарри пристальным взглядом, запахнул пальто посильнее и молча пошел дальше.  
— Ну уж нет! Что вы имели в виду?  
— Неважно, — пробормотал Снейп. — Мелочи.  
— Да ладно! Вы бы не стали извиняться за... Да и не было там ничего такого, кроме Крэбба... Который бы... никогда сам не додумался до... Вы что, натравили на меня Крэбба?  
— Гойла, если уж на то пошло, — Снейп поморщился. — Вы напились, Поттер, и шутка получилась веселой.  
— Конечно, — огрызнулся Гарри, — не вас же поливали дерьмом два месяца подряд.  
— О таких вещах быстро забывают, Поттер, не принимайте близко к сердцу.  
Профессор проявлял невероятное по своим меркам участие.  
— Вижу, урок пошел вам на пользу и в очередной вакханалии вы не участвуете, — продолжил Снейп.  
— Надеялся отсидеться в комнате, — пробормотал Гарри, перебирая возможные причины такого поведения. Самой простой было исключение Гарри, о котором Снейп уже знал, а Гарри — еще нет. Он стал лихорадочно вспоминать, где мог облажаться.  
— И что, душа просила приключений?  
— Нет, мои соседи решили снять порнографический фильм, — продолжая думать о своем, ответил Гарри.  
— Ч... что?  
— Судя по звукам, там снимают порно, — уточнил Гарри. — Я решил проветриться, пока все не уляжется.  
— Проветриться — это вы слабо сказали, Поттер, у вас уже руки дрожат. Вам нужно согреться, пойдемте, я налью вам горячего чая...  
Гарри замер возле входа в общежитие профессорского состава. Он и не заметил, как они пришли сюда. В сумерках все дорожки кампуса выглядели одинаково.  
— Вы решили меня отравить, профессор?  
— Думал об этом, но слишком много мороки с последствиями, — совершенно серьезно ответил Снейп.  
— Л... ладно, — Гарри подошел ближе. — И в чем подвох?  
— Мне не нужно было позволять вам и мисс Грейнджер идти на прием Малфоев. Считайте это извинением. Вы выпьете чай, переждете у меня, пока не закончится ваше ежегодное безумие, а потом вернетесь обратно. Я рад, что моя выходка вас чему-то научила, хотя и не считаю, что поступил правильно.  
Он был неожиданно многословен и явно нервничал, так что Гарри не стал больше ничего спрашивать — просто прошел за древнюю дверь и улыбнулся старичку-консьержу.  
Общежитие для преподавателей было существенно просторней и ремонт здесь был выполнен лучше, но главное, здесь жило куда меньше людей. Многие комнаты, официально зарезервированные за тем или иным профессором, пустовали большую часть семестра. Только во время сессии здесь начиналась настоящая жизнь.  
Снейп жил на втором этаже — это было не самым почетным местом. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на куцые кроны деревьев, и летом, должно быть, эти кроны закрывали собой весь обзор, а сейчас, зимой, они уродливыми статуями торчали из земли.  
Комнаты Снейпа — их было две — выглядели необжитыми и бедными. Вся мебель здесь была казенной, на полках в свете тусклой лампочки виднелась пыль. Книг было немного — только старые учебники, по которым он должен был учить их некоторое время.  
Кровать, впрочем, была застелена по-солдатски строго, возле нее висела смена одежды на следующий день. Человек, который жил здесь, не считал это место домом. Просто пережидал ночь. Гарри хорошо понимал такой подход. Он и сам не любил заниматься бесполезным украшательством. Эти комнаты им дали на время, так зачем притворяться, что они здесь хозяева?  
— С молоком? Без молока? — спросил Снейп.  
Гарри ответил, что ему все равно, и продолжил разглядывать комнату. Когда еще представится возможность? Он искал грамоты, медали, кубки, что угодно, что могло намекнуть на достижения профессора. Но стены остались пустыми.  
— У меня осталась пара пирожных, — сказал Снейп, выложив на пыльный стол контейнер из столовой.  
— Я не ем сладкое, — ответил Гарри и стал торопливо пить горячий чай. От него ненадолго было полегче сидеть в незнакомой комнате.  
— Бережете здоровье? — усмехнулся Снейп.  
— Если бы вы пожили с Роном пару недель, вы бы поняли, о чем я, — сказал Гарри. — Когда я вижу пирожные, я вспоминаю, как их ест он.  
Они пили чай молча. Снейп смотрел в окно, а Гарри, устав искать в комнате хоть что-нибудь интересное, начал разглядывать огоньки напротив. Он заметил черную дыру на месте, где должен был гореть «его» огонек.  
— Поттер, почему бы вам не рассказать о своих планах на будущее? — спросил Снейп.  
Гарри поперхнулся чаем, облил себя, от испуга выронил кружку, и она полетела на пол, где благополучно разбилась.  
— Ясно, — прокомментировал Снейп. — Значит, особых планов нет.  
— Простите, что я...  
Снейп оборвал его извинения, и они стали прощаться. Стало ясно, что больше в одной комнате они просидеть не смогут. Гарри не мог дать объяснения этому чувству, как будто два совершенно незнакомых человека попытались отлично провести время в кабинке застрявшего лифта.  
— Спасибо за чай, — сказал Гарри на прощание.  
— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Снейп. И добавил чуть погодя: — Заходи, когда понадобится.  
Гарри не ответил на эту явно из вежливости брошенную фразу, только махнул рукой в прощальном жесте и побежал вниз. Благо, бежать пришлось недолго. Старичок попрощался с ним, а он — со старичком. Все это выглядело глупо, надуманно, как в каком-то дешевом фильме. Что он, Гарри, делал в этой части общежития? Здесь ему не место. И с преподавателями дружить — не самая лучшая идея. Хватает и того, что ректор таскает его по конференциям, используя репутацию родителей. «Сын тех самых» — вот что о нем говорят.  
Ему не нравилась репутация «сына». В детстве он думал, что родители были хиппи, курили травку и попали в аварию во время очередного прихода от чего-то потяжелее. Тетя Петунья заботливо культивировала эту теорию.  
Став повзрослее, он понял, что теория никак не вязалась с грамотами мамы, которые остались в кладовой дома Дурслей, где Гарри вынужден был убирать. Потом пришло письмо от Дамблдора, в котором ректор известного на всю страну университета приглашал его попробовать свои силы в черт знает какой-то там конференции. Первой из сотни. Гарри приехал, помощники Дамблдора написали ему речь, заставили выучить, и он стал с этой речью, как уличный актер, кататься по городам.  
Впрочем, смерть родителей так и оставалась загадкой. Они были учеными и пострадали явно не во время экспериментов. Чего уж сложного — изучать древнюю литературу. Гарри до старых кельтских текстов не было дела, но Дамблдор пообещал оплату обучения, место в общежитии, небольшие премии от университета за участие в чертовых конференциях. И Гарри, которому хотелось избавиться от опеки Дурслей, согласился.  
Но вместо счастливой жизни, полной приключений и событий, он получил... это. События проходили унылой чередой у него прямо под носом. Рон и остальные, даже Гермиона, участвовали в них. В то время как Гарри отрабатывал свои деньги.  
Он попробовал курить — не понравилось. Теперь пришлось завязать и с выпивкой — тут явно было не его поприще. Что еще можно было попробовать? Наркотики?  
— Дурак ты, Поттер, — копируя интонацию Снейпа, сказал он себе.  
Рон валялся в кровати и громко храпел — вечеринка закончилась. Завтра должен был начаться еще один день, полный событий, в которых ему не было места, и людей, которые не были ему рады. Из-за репутации, из-за того, что он, воспитанный строгой теткой, вечно вел себя, как мальчик для битья. Из-за того, что еще до начала первого семестра он ухитрился отшить Малфоя. Тот предлагал Гарри дружбу — пропуск на вечеринки, но Гарри неправильно его понял.  
Он часто понимал других неправильно. Даже с Гойлом все получилось из-за того, что Гарри не знал, как нужно реагировать. Отшить девчонку — тут много ума не нужно. Девчонки быстро понимали, почему он говорит им «нет». А что придумать вежливого парню, он не знал. И как разбираться в этой сотне намеков. Что там бывает? «Приглашение на чай?»  
Его прошибла невероятная догадка. Он подошел к окну и стал искать окна профессора Снейпа. Они были парой черных провалов. Гарри торопливо отступил подальше от окна и лег обратно в постель.  
Снейп был загадкой. Не он один, в университете было еще несколько преподавателей, которые явно отрабатывали там долг Дамблдору. Или он отдавал им долг в такой странной форме. Словом, представить, что кто-то в здравом уме допустил их до студентов известного университета, было невозможно. Гарри привык к профессору Снейпу, как и сотни студентов до него, но никого из этих студентов профессор не приглашал на чай.  
«Ты бредишь, Поттер», — сказал себе Гарри, переворачиваясь на бок.  
Он принялся разглядывать стену, на которой до него несколько студентов обрисовали свое мнение по поводу сессии, оценок и смысла жизни. В основном нецензурно, но встречались и витиеватые эпитеты.  
Думать о Снейпе в контексте подката было жутковато. Ну как подкараулит из-за угла — и прости-прощай? Найдут потом по частям в мусоропроводе.  
С другой стороны, на вечеринке Малфоев он спас Гарри, а это дорогого стоило. Гермиона вот быстро сбежала от пьяного, злого и плохо контролирующего себя друга. Не то чтобы ей грозили в его компании серьезные неприятности, разве что он мог случайно обблевать ее. Или испортить репутацию, а этого начинающая карьеристка Грейнджер боялась сильнее.  
Или же ему тогда сильно не повезло, вот Гойл и прицепился. В самом деле, не мамочка ведь ему Гермиона? Чего это он? Все сложилось, как сложилось, нечего искать двойное дно.  
Хотя если уж искать двойное дно, то нужно вспомнить о том, что Гойл редко действовал по собственной инициативе. Он даже в туалет ходил по расписанию, а на семинарах отвечал исключительно по тычку Драко. Неужели подговорил Малфой-младший?  
Вряд ли. Драко мог бы подшутить над Гарри и пожестче, но рядом его не было. Ни его, ни подпевал. Только Гойл.  
И Снейп.  
«Начинаешь становиться параноиком?»  
Мог ли профессор затеять розыгрыш и подговорить Гойла поучаствовать в нем? Запросто. Гойлу не нужно было много мотивации, чтобы совершить пакость. Ну а Снейпу вполне мог прийти в голову подобный прикол. На занятиях он постоянно обращался к шуточкам в духе «искусственное дыхание с обаятельным партнером подарит вам новую жизнь» или «старайтесь держаться за грудь напарника только в крайнем случае, или если она забыла надеть белье». Шуточки эти Снейп произносил с каменным лицом, из-за чего, хотя они производили нужный эффект, совершенно не вязались с его образом. Сложно было представить себе, как Снейп держит «напарника за грудь» или делает «полноценное» искусственное дыхание. Скорее его представляли с деревянным колом в одной руке и молотком в другой.  
И все же Снейп был мужчиной. Гарри слышал от преподавателей и студентов байки о том, что в молодости Снейп влюбился в Лили Поттер. Ну а кто такая Лили Поттер, Гарри знал из рассказов тети Петуньи. Лили была его матерью. Из воспоминаний о ней осталось несколько совсем смутным пятен. Ввязалась в экстремистскую организацию вместе с мужем, умерла молодой. Снейп, наверное, переживал?  
Но картинка не складывалась. Если Снейп любил маму Гарри, какого черта он так взъелся на него? Да и чай... разве это не было намеком?  
Сон пришел нескоро, до утра Гарри маялся и перебирал в голове идеи, мысли. Он снова и снова возвращался к вопросу, заданному, кажется, из чистого приличия. Кем он планирует стать после завершения обучения?  
Никем. Он и сейчас никто. Дамблдор натаскал его на публичные выступления, вооружил парой удачных софизмов и с этим арсеналом пустил по стране. Что там в речи? Всеобщее благо? Демократические ценности? Да-да, кое-кто думал, Гарри метит в политики.  
Нет, нужно искать варианты свалить. Ни Рон, ни Гермиона, ни тем более профессор Снейп не собираются помогать ему. Ну а директор давно перестал подбадривать любимого студента, теперь от него можно услышать только требования и укоры.  
Наутро у Гарри болела голова. Он вяло собрался, глядя на жизнерадостного выспавшегося Рона, и хотел было пойти на лекцию по теории вероятности, которую неизвестно из каких соображений вела профессор Трелони, адепт нестандартных подходов к прогнозированию. Но уже на улице Гарри вспомнил, что у него опять нет шапки. Идти до учебного корпуса было дольше, чем вернуться назад, поэтому он вернулся. Зашел в столовую и заказал себе чай. За окном падал снег. Оказаться в одиночестве снова было приятно. Гарри представил, как Рон с Гермионой обсуждают его отсутствие, и решил, что не задержится в столовой долго. Поднимется, наденет шапку и пойдет подальше от кампуса, в кафе или вроде того.  
Падающий снег словно загораживал его на время от окружающего мира. В столовой большая часть столов была свободна. Только на другом конце неторопливо пил кофе закутанный в пальто человек.  
Гарри вздохнул. Что толку убеждать себя, что это просто «человек»? С кем еще можно спутать эту фигуру? Похоже, профессор Снейп следил за ним. Или тоже забыл дома шапку.  
Они пили кофе, сидя в разных концах столовой. Гарри перебирал в уме вчерашние мысли. За ночь они стали казаться бредом. Но когда он допил кофе и вышел, одинокая фигура на другом конце столовой тоже поднялась из-за стола.  
Махнув рукой на шапку, холод и усилившийся снег, Гарри выбежал на улицу. Этого ему еще не хватало. Черт с ним, с Дамблдором — тому нужны только доклады и репутация сына Поттеров, со Снейпом этот номер не пройдет.  
— Торопитесь, Поттер?  
Профессор, должно быть, научился развивать сверхзвуковую скорость.  
— У меня занятия.  
— Вы их успешно пропустили, — сказал Снейп, убедив Гарри в том, что следит за его расписанием.  
Они долго шли вперед по прямой, Гарри быстро понял, что так доберется до старого закрытого выхода, поэтому свернул на первую попавшуюся тропинку парка и увяз по колено в снегу. Снейп помог ему не свалиться целиком.  
— Поттер, поговорим? — предложил он, стоя напротив. Они держались за руки, и Гарри чувствовал, что у Снейпа кожа такая же ледяная, как у него самого.  
— О чем тут говорить?  
— Не нужно драматизировать, — Снейп отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. — Вы мне напомнили одного человека. Глупо было с моей стороны думать, что вам интересно что-то, кроме выступлений на публике.  
— Что?!  
Гарри сам не знал, отчего злится. Снейп не сказал ничего обиднее, чем то, что сто раз повторял на занятиях. О том, что Гарри впустую разбазаривает репутацию родителей, что ему стоит больше внимания уделять занятиям и меньше — карьере дальновидного молодого ученого.  
Но сейчас Снейп говорил без злости. Наверное, именно это и раздражало сильнее всего. Как будто ему стало плевать, и на Гарри поставили еще один крестик.  
— Знаете, я надеялся на прощание поговорить с вами. Объясниться. Но получилось как получилось. Не держите на меня зла, если сможете, и удачи вам.  
Снейп развернулся и пошел дальше по узкой тропинке, погружая ноги в снег.  
Гарри остался. Он переваривал услышанное, сопоставлял факты. Наконец, стряхнув с лица налипшие снежинки, он бросился следом. Фигуру Снейпа еще было видно — он уверенно шел к выходу.  
— Стойте!  
— Чего вам, Поттер?  
— Это вы подговорили Гойла? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться. Горячий пар убивал красивые снежинки прямо перед его лицом.  
— Если вы поняли это только сейчас, мне вас немножко жаль.  
— Но вы ведь оттащили его. Зачем?  
Снейп подошел вплотную. Положил ладонь Гарри на плечо и притянул ближе.  
— Если вы и _это_ не можете понять, шансов у вас совсем мало.  
— На что? — спросил Гарри, ощущая себя идиотом. Он смотрел на Снейпа прямо напротив себя и удивлялся, почему от его дыхания не тают снежинки.  
— Я хорошо знал вашего отца, Поттер, — невпопад ответил Снейп. — И мать. Она меня понимала. В отличие от Джеймса.  
Гарри продолжал смотреть перед собой. Он начинал думать одну... но потом обрывал себя. Нельзя было думать о таких вещах.  
Лучшим его навыком был навык «не думать». Он «не думал» о том, что могло произойти с ним, если бы родители не погибли, когда он был совсем маленьким. Он «не думал» о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы Дамблдор не предложил ему поступить в университет. Он «не думал» о том, что профессор...  
— У Джеймса была плохая привычка, — продолжил Снейп. — Он не умел держать язык за зубами.  
Договорив, Снейп отпустил Гарри и пошел дальше. Гарри остался стоять. Думать, хотя изо всех сил пытался не делать этого по дурацкой привычке. Не мечтай, не рассчитывай, и никогда не разочаруешься.  
— Куда вы?  
— Дела, — Снейп встал вполоборота. — Дамблдору нужны мои услуги.  
— Когда вы вернетесь?  
— Не знаю.  
Они долго стояли в полной тишине, глядя друг на друга. Гарри убеждал себя пойти вперед, но его ноги примерзли к покрытой снегом земле.  
Наконец Снейп отвернулся от него, и только тогда Гарри выкрикнул:  
— Я буду ждать.  
Вместо ответа прямо перед ним в нескольких сантиметрах в снег упала звякнувшая связка ключей.  
Гарри наклонился к снегу и стал копать. Руки его онемели от холода. Он уже не мог сгибать пальцы, но продолжал рыть снег. Наконец, с трудом уложив связку на ладонь, он посмотрел вперед. Профессора уже не было видно.  
Пару дней, затянутый в рутину учебы Гарри не думал о связке. Ключи лежали у него в кармане джинс, он никогда не доставал их при других. Только когда Рон засыпал или в парке, убедившись, что никто не смотрит.  
В выходные, когда Рон с компанией ушли на выставку фотографий (бесплатная выпивка, знаменитости — шик), Гарри пошел к общежитию профессуры.  
Старичок-консьерж узнал его и не предпринял даже попытки остановить. Гарри подумал, что запрет на посещение этой половины был таким же слухом, как и все остальные правила.  
Один из ключей подошел к двери. Гарри огляделся, убедился, что никто не видел, как он вошел внутрь, и торопливо закрыл за собой дверь на ключ.  
Профессора внутри не было. Или он научился сливаться со стенами на манер ниндзя. На столе остались лежать подсохшие, покрывшиеся плесенью пирожные. Кружка, которую Гарри разбил, тоже была на месте.  
Похоже, Снейпу было плевать, в каком состоянии он оставил временный дом. Настолько плевать, что даже Гарри до этого уровня было далековато.  
Он прошел дальше, еще раз посмотрел на полки, на стены, на рабочий стол. Здесь ничего не было. Ни альбомов, ни намеков.  
Взгляд его еще раз упал на застеленную постель. Она выбивалась из общей картины. Гарри подошел ближе, поддел одеяло и отдернул его.  
На подушке лежала старая фотография. Неужели все: ключи, разговоры, приглашение — все было ради нее? Гарри поднял фотографию и посмотрел на смеющихся студентов, которые обнимали друг друга, глядя в кадр.  
Мама и профессор Снейп.  
Неужели они встречались?  
Раньше модно было подписывать фотографии — Гарри перевернул снимок.  
«Лучшему другу на память. Всегда оставайся собой»  
Гарри сел на кровать, разглядывая фотографию. Мама сказала Снейпу оставаться собой. Несмотря на истории тети Петуньи, Гарри верил, что его мать была умной женщиной. В конце концов, ее научные работы были впечатляющими.  
Джеймс, который не умеет держать язык за зубами? Что произошло между ними на самом деле?  
Гарри отложил фотографию и еще раз обошел комнату. Снейп не жил здесь. Не хотел здесь жить.  
Чего же он тогда хотел?  
Уже стемнело, когда Гарри решил возвращаться. Он подошел к выходу и посмотрел в зеркало. Отражение глядело уставшим взглядом. Импровизированный обыск ни к чему не привел.  
Потом он замер, глядя на себя с ключами в руках. Снейп дал ему эти ключи в ответ на глупое, импульсивное «я буду ждать».  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Гарри. — Ладно, значит, вот как.  
На следующий день он отправился в небольшой магазинчик недалеко от кампуса, где купил тряпку, перчатки и средства для уборки дома. У него был большой опыт благодаря тете Петунье.  
Заплесневелые пирожные полетели в мусорный пакет вместе с осколками кружки. Гарри провозился до глубокой ночи, но после его визита комнаты стали выглядеть прилично. Здесь все еще неуютно было сидеть, но по крайней мере, теперь не стыдно было бы сдать ее другому жильцу.  
Дни превратились в недели. Гарри заходил на территорию преподавателей, приветствуя старичка как давнего друга. Он купил новый сервиз, дешевый, но целый. Нашел хороший чай, положил его в шкаф вместо старого, пропахшего гнилью. Для фотографии с мамой купил простую деревянную рамку и поставил ее на тумбочку возле кровати. Подклеил старые учебники, потом подумал и поменял на новые, простояв в библиотеке несколько дней подряд, чтобы экземпляры, которые ему выдадут, выглядели хоть немного прилично.  
Забота о чужом доме, который не был нужен хозяину, стала отдушиной. В импровизированном коридоре появился половик с гостеприимной надписью, зеркало заблестело, рядом с ним Гарри прикрутил ключницу.  
Прежде чем вернуться обратно на половину студентов, он подолгу сидел за столом, глядя на свет в своей комнате. Зима стала совсем суровой. Теперь сугробы достигали человеческого роста. Внизу вечно пыхтел небольшой снегоуборочный аппарат. Гулять по парку стало бессмысленно, горы сваленного на обочины снега превратили его в лабиринт.  
В тот вечер, когда профессор вернулся, Гарри учил теорию вероятности, сидя за обеденным столом. Он заварил чай и поставил рядом две чашки — по привычке.  
— Поттер? — Снейп застыл на коврике с надписью «Home Sweet home».  
— Проходите, — сказал Гарри, погруженный в уравнения. — Я заварил чай.  
Профессор стряхнул снег с обуви, снял пальто, бросил в сторону тяжелый чемодан — подозрительно грохнул металл. Он прошел в комнату и сел напротив Гарри.  
— Вам нечем было заняться? — Снейп налил себе чаю и посмотрел в окно. Там в очередной раз пытался спасти дорожки дворник.  
— Честно говоря, да, — ответил Гарри. — Как прошла ваша командировка?  
Он отложил учебник и попытался придать тону непринужденность. У него дрожали пальцы и начали постукивать зубы. Он прекрасно понимал, к чему все шло. «Не думать» больше не получалось.  
— Плохо, — сказал Снейп, сделав пару аккуратных глотков. — Хороший чай.  
— Он просто еще не успел протухнуть, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— У всех свои рецепты. Как ваш доклад?  
— Который из них?  
— Любой.  
— Отвратительно.  
Гарри улыбнулся первым. Он посмотрел на Снейпа — постепенно и на его лице расплылась улыбка.  
— Я заметил фотографию, Поттер.  
— На ней мама.  
— Вы рылись в моих вещах.  
— Здесь нет ваших вещей, профессор. Я пытался найти их, но эта фотография — единственная ваша вещь. За исключением протухшего чая и пары пирожных, покрытых плесенью.  
— Не надейся ни на что, и не будешь разочарован, — сказал Снейп, глядя на шкаф, где теперь поселился хороший чай.  
Гарри отвернулся к окну. Там был Рон. Там была Гермиона. Там были Драко и его подручные. Там была нормальная жизнь, о которой он так мечтал, когда жил у Дурслей.  
Тут? Тут был хаос. Сомнительная авантюра с человеком, которому довериться может только душевнобольной.  
Или директор. Впрочем, Гарри не был уверен, что это не синонимы.  
— Но вы же дали мне ключи.  
— И теперь у меня в комнате не хватает только вазы с цветами.  
— Нужно было возвращаться раньше.  
— Звучит как угроза.  
— Это и есть угроза, профессор.  
Снейп улыбнулся, глядя в окно.  
— Знаешь, сколько мне лет?  
— Нет, но у меня есть учебник по теории вероятности, — Гарри помахал им. — Думаю, вам столько же, сколько было маме.  
— Приблизительно, — усмехнулся Снейп.  
У Гарри вспотели руки. Стало жарко, хотя отопление в корпусе было отвратительным и не справлялось с холодом за стенами кампуса. Они могут препираться так до утра, но уже все ясно. Гарри не уйдет, а Снейп... Что он сделает? Будет ждать? Шутить, издеваться? Скорее всего, да.  
Вместо этого профессор встал и пошел к выходу. Он взял тяжелую сумку, с которой вошел в комнату, и принес к кровати. Потом сел, резко, решительно, как будто спрыгнул в бассейн или залпом выпил стопку текилы.  
— Садись.  
Гарри вздрогнул от этого голоса — так приглашают на похороны. Но пришлось подойти и сесть, потому что альтернатива была хорошо видна за окном в свете фонарей: друзья, поручения Дамблдора и остальные куски жизни, которая была недостаточно хороша, чтобы он считал себя счастливым, и недостаточно плоха, чтобы порвать с ней и пуститься во все тяжкие. Гарри надеялся, у профессора есть компромисс. Или, по меньшей мере, он рассчитывал на понимание.  
Из сумки на свет появился пистолет. С первого взгляда было ясно, что он «настоящий». Возможно, его стащили из музея и к нему не прилагаются патроны, но он точно настоящий — в этом Гарри был уверен.  
Потом вылезло нечто в кожаном чехле, продолговатое, очень похожее на здоровенный нож. Гарри упорно отказывался даже мысленно назвать это «мачете». Ну а дальше он просто следил взглядом за рукой профессора. Рука эта, как завернутая в белую перчатку рука фокусника, доставала из сумки разные небылицы. Винтовка? Наверное, винтовка. Патроны? Наверное, патроны.  
— Мои вещи, — прокомментировал профессор, обводя сокровища взглядом. — Ты искал их вроде бы.  
— Зачем это? — спросил Гарри, пока его взгляд изучал винтовку на предмет царапин и зазубрин.  
— Много лет назад я совершил ошибку, — ответил Снейп. — Я не показал своих вещей и лишился друга.  
— Друга? — переспросил Гарри.  
Снейп кивнул на фотографию, где они с мамой стояли рядом и счастливо улыбались камере.  
— Она бы сейчас ударила меня по лицу.  
— Мама?  
— Тогда она ударила, — Снейп мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Почему вы улыбаетесь?  
— Она узнала, кто я, — сказал он. — На очень короткий миг мы с ней были настоящими друзьями. Никаких секретов. Она узнала все обо мне, я — все о ней.  
— Да вы тот еще перфекционист, — пробормотал Гарри, чтобы заполнить тишину, хотя знал, как глупо это прозвучит на фоне разложенной горы оружия.  
— Поэтому я и нужен ему, — охотно ответил Снейп. — У него талант собирать вокруг себя полезных людей. Кому-то лучше быть перфекционистом, а кому-то — не задавать лишних вопросов. Так ведь?  
Гарри свесил голову. Да, Снейп был прав. Вот только все происходящее не было похоже на него. Ни на его поведение на занятиях, ни на слухи о нем — ни на что. Даже слова, которые он произносил вслух, будто выбивались из характера. Как будто прежний профессор навсегда покинул стены университета, а с Гарри сидел новый.  
— Что теперь будет? — спросил Гарри.  
— Что захочешь, — легко ответил профессор, что тоже не вязалось с ним. Снейп должен был сам сказать, что, когда, зачем. Именно так он делал на занятиях.  
— Что захочу? — рука Гарри потянулась к пистолету. Он надеялся, что Снейп остановит его, но ничего подобного не произошло. Пистолет оказался тяжелее, чем ожидал Гарри, и поскольку он никогда не держал в руках оружия страшнее кухонного ножа, этот вес показался ему жутким.  
— У тебя есть _свои_ мысли? Идеи? Мечты?  
Гарри, повертев в руке пистолет, положил его обратно на пол. Он так долго ждал этого дня, совершенно _не думая_ о том, что произойдет, когда день настанет.  
— Я другого ожидал, — сказал Гарри, и это было ложью, потому что на самом деле он не ожидал вообще ничего. Так было проще. Нет ожиданий — нет разочарований.  
— Что я приставлю пистолет к твоему виску? — спросил Снейп.  
— Что-то вроде того, — ответил Гарри, и это тоже было ложью, потому что при всех своих дурных манерах и отвратительном педагогическом подходе профессор никогда не причинил студенту вреда или даже намека на вред. Вряд ли он был способен...  
Холодный металл оказался возле виска Гарри раньше, чем он успел сказать слово «неожиданность». Снейп смотрел на него безразлично.  
— Что дальше по сценарию? Я скажу тебе раздеваться?  
Гарри проглотил воображаемый комок, застрявший в горле, и стал мотать головой. Аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не спровоцировать Снейпа.  
Металл больно впился в тонкую кожу на виске.  
— Раздевайся.  
Гарри покосился на окно. При желании можно было увидеть, как в одной из бесчисленных комнат преподаватель лишенного смысла предмета приставил к виску студента пистолет.  
— Никто не смотрит, — сказал Снейп. — Никто не смотрит, никто не видит, а если кому-то так сильно не повезет, что он наткнется на нас с тобой, он отвернется и забудет, какое сегодня число. Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о людях, Поттер. А теперь раздевайся.  
Гарри казалось, что на него смотрит весь университет. Как будто приемная комиссия, которая в реальной жизни в случае Гарри состояла из одного только ректора, на сей раз решила посетить его в полном составе. Дрожащими пальцами, боясь задеть руку Снейпа, Гарри начал стаскивать с себя свитер. Его связала заботливая миссис Уизли, на нем были инициалы Гарри: «HP».  
Гарри подумал, что лучше бы ей вывязывать на свитерах «SOS», тогда в случае необходимости ими можно будет размахивать перед окном. Воспаленный опасностью мозг начал подбрасывать отвратительные шутки.  
— Что дальше? — спросил Снейп, и Гарри услышал «хрясь», которое в криминальных драмах означало, что убийца взвел курок.  
— Н-не н-нужно, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Похоже, что нужно, — профессор свободной рукой толкнул его на кровать.  
— Я никому не скажу, — продолжил Гарри.  
— Я знаю.  
«Хрясь» раздалось еще раз, но Гарри не мог понять, хороший это знак или плохой, так что на всякий случай зажмурился.  
Прежде чем ему хватило смелости открыть глаза, он почувствовал на шее холод металла.  
— Не двигайся, — сказал профессор.  
И Гарри решил, что открывать глаза тоже не стоит. Зачем? Он не увидит ничего хорошего. Чем бы это ни было, ножом, очередным пистолетом, бензопилой, ракетницей, ему, Гарри, от этого ни жарко, ни холодно. Может быть не важно, что у него в руках? Может быть, когда они пили чай с пирожными, Гарри был в такой же опасности, как и теперь?  
— Помнишь Хэллоуин? — спросил Снейп.  
Гарри издал тихий звук, похожий на «угу», стараясь не шевелить горлом.  
— Ты много выпил, — сказал Снейп. — Не настолько, чтобы отключиться, но достаточно, чтобы вся эта глупость вылетела из твоей головы. Ты тогда был красивым. Похожим на Лили. Она умела забывать, какая паршивая жизнь окружала ее. Ты тоже умеешь, но вместо этого ведешь себя как последний болван.  
Увлеченный монологом профессора, на секунду Гарри забыл, что возле его горла торчит нечто холодное, неудачно дернулся и почувствовал, как вдоль шеи потекла струйка. Она щекотала, захотелось немедленно провести рукой вдоль шеи. Он зажмурился еще сильнее.  
— Пока твои однокурсники веселятся, Поттер, ты строишь из себя невесть кого. Героя? Дамблдор найдет себе десяток героев, можешь даже не сомневаться. Тебе двадцать три, а не пятьдесят три. Какого черта ты творишь?  
Давление на шею ослабло — Гарри облегченно выдохнул, но тут же на горло легла горячая ладонь. И вдохнуть он уже не смог.  
— О чем думаешь сейчас, Поттер? — спросил Снейп. — О докладе на следующий раз? О премиальных?  
Гарри попытался разжать хватку Снейпа, но это было все равно что отталкивать перегруженный шкаф или грузовик.  
— Подумай, Поттер, — продолжил Снейп. — Неужели это важно?  
Гарри в последний раз попытался сделать вдох — грудь жгло. Темные точки в глазах слились в единое полотно и заслонили комнату. Он упал в бассейн с обрыва и выпил залпом рюмку текилы. Горло жгло. Глаза болели от яркого света.  
— Так и не сказал? — презрительно спросил у него незнакомец из зеркала.  
Потом стало мокро, холодно и отвратительно темно. Он очнулся. Голова гудела. Мозг долго пытался оценить обстановку. В руках оказался бокал с водой.  
— Можешь посидеть здесь еще пару минут, — сказал Снейп. — Потом выметайся.  
— Куда? — спросил Гарри и тут же закашлялся. Говорить было больно.  
— Мне все равно.  
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на профессора — еще несколько секунд назад тот держал его на прицеле.  
Неужели это все? Зачем? Почему нельзя было просто поговорить, обсудить все...  
Снейп сидел возле стола и протирал салфеткой широкое лезвие. В тусклом свете от фонарей на улице оно красиво блестело.  
Гарри сделал пару глотков, поставил стакан на пол. Рядом лежал пистолет. Тяжелый и, возможно, еще теплый от прикосновения Снейпа. Гарри поднял его и взвесил в руке. Потом направил на профессора. Подтянул на себя рычажок.  
Снейп замер.  
— Вы боитесь, — сказал Гарри, перехватывая пистолет второй рукой, потому что он оказался тяжелее, еще тяжелее. Прицел колебался из стороны в сторону. Руки вспотели и задрожали.  
— Стрелял когда-нибудь? — спросил Снейп.  
— Нет.  
— Начинать лучше с банок, — Снейп собрался встать, но Гарри взмахнул пистолетом и перехватил его, показывая, что готов выстрелить.  
— Почему я? — спросил Гарри. — Почему из всех вы выбрали меня для своего розыгрыша? Для всех своих розыгрышей. Для издевательств. Почему _мне_ бросили связку ключей? Из-за мамы?  
— У нее были красивые глаза, — ответил Снейп. Он, казалось, даже не моргал — застыл неподвижно перед болтающимся в воздухе пистолетом. — Но еще у нее был недостаток.  
— Какой?  
— Тот же, что у мисс Грейнджер, — уголок рта Снейпа осторожно пополз в сторону. Как будто резкое движение могло спровоцировать Гарри.  
— У Гермионы нет _недостатков_ , — ответил Гарри.  
— Неужели? Тогда почему ты позволил очередному мистеру Уизли дарить ей дешевые букеты и водить в кино на последний ряд?  
— Вы так тщательно следили за Гермионой?  
— Нет, — Снейп усмехнулся, — не за Гермионой. Умная, красивая девушка, с которой вы отлично ладите. Она понимает тебя, ты понимаешь ее. Но романа не вышло.  
— Если вы про то, что я...  
— Я про то, что иногда _недостаток_ в глазах смотрящего, — Снейп аккуратно отложил нож и салфетку. Его ладони легли на колени.  
Держать пистолет стало невыносимо тяжело. Почему об этом не говорят в фильмах?  
— Так дело в том, что я парень? — Гарри попытался придать себе побольше смелости. — У нас половина университета — парни. Если приглядеться, так еще больше.  
— Убери пистолет, — попросил Снейп. — Еще немного, и у тебя соскользнет палец. Будет сложно объяснить, что ты здесь делал.  
Гарри подержал пистолет еще несколько секунд, из чистого упрямства, а потом убрал его.  
— Я тебя хорошо понимаю, — сказал Снейп. — Наверное, психоаналитик назвал бы это извращенной формой нарциссизма, но я был тобой. С одним важным исключением — Дамблдору тогда я был не нужен. Никто не возился со мной, не отправлял выступать от лица университета. Я _стал_ нужен, но это другое. Заваришь чай?  
Уже выливая кипяток в чайник, Гарри очнулся. Он сделал все на автомате, не прибегая к помощи мозга. Встал, дошел до чайника, вытащил из шкафа коробку с заваркой. Снейп возился с вещами, изредка доносился глухой стук. Когда Гарри обернулся, сумки уже не было. За окном окончательно стемнело, часть фонарей в парке погасла.  
— Разве все это не должно быть... по-другому? — спросил Гарри.  
— Не знаю, — профессор сидел за столом и неторопливо пил чай из кружки.  
— Так что мы будем делать?  
— Оставь себе ключи.  
Уходя из комнаты, Гарри пытался подобрать слова. Хотя бы одно слово. Фразу. Что-нибудь незаезженное, чтобы вышло не как в дешевой мелодраме. Но нельзя было подобрать ничего, подходящего случаю.  
Попрощавшись со старичком-консьержем, он перешел на половину студентов. По дороге, вороша воспоминания, Гарри почувствовал на горле теплые пальцы, холод металла на виске, стойкий запах, оставшийся на ладонях от пистолета.  
Рон спал. Гарри с тоской подумал, что не сможет рассказать Рону ничего из того, что произошло этим вечером. Гермионе? Может быть, через несколько лет, когда ее и Снейпа уже ничто не будет связывать. Ни предстоящие проверочные, ни экзамены. До тех пор придется держать язык за зубами.  
Да и что он скажет? Наш профессор — убийца? Бред, никто в такое не поверит. Гарри и сам не до конца верил. Он считал Снейпа опасным, несмотря на отсутствие явных доказательств на занятиях, но не _настолько_ опасным.  
Нужно было переодеться и лечь спать. Гарри прошел в душевую, вооружившись полотенцем. Из зеркала на него смотрели глаза «как у Лили». Столько людей повторяло ему, что у него мамины глаза, это стало вроде дежурной шутки. Он не представлял себе, чем была для них мама, поэтому просто кивал и улыбался немного смущенно, как будто это была его заслуга. Снейпу, должно быть, Лили сделала много хорошего. Или плохого. Иногда он смотрел на Гарри так, будто собирался убить. Например, когда приставил пистолет к виску.  
Он зачерпнул ладонями горсть воды и плеснул в лицо. Вернулся запах. Тот самый, напоминающий об опасности. Теплый металл.  
Держать пистолет в руке было приятно. Может, ради этого Снейп и устроил спектакль? Чтобы Гарри понял, что такое — держать живого человека на прицеле? Если так, урок был чудовищно странным.  
Гарри приложил ладонь к носу и втянул запах. Опасность... и власть?  
— Больной ублюдок, — сказал Гарри собственному отражению, бросил полотенце на раковину и пошел к дальней душевой в углу. Там никто не лез к нему, даже если случайно натыкался. Угловая душевая была чем-то вроде убежища. Если ты там — никто не подойдет.  
Вместо теплой воды он включил ледяную. Она выгоняла из головы плохие мысли. Например, о том, что шуточки Рона и даже папаша Малфоя отступят, если он возьмет в руки пушку. Чего проще — направить и попросить вежливо, деликатно: «Заткнись».  
Из-за этого Снейп стал убийцей? Взял однажды пистолет и сказал кому-нибудь такое. Наверное, когда он учился, было еще тяжелее. Дальняя кабинка не помогала?  
Гарри не чувствовал травли, никто не выставлял его на смех публично. За исключением Гойла, но даже Гойлу идею подсказали «извне». Но, несмотря на отсутствие прямых издевательств, Гарри всегда ощущал давление. Он знал, что стоит свернуть с прямой дорожки, выстеленной Дамблдором и другими преподавателями, как все покатится к чертям. Нужно быть хорошим мальчиком, приносить университету пользу, тогда на твои странности закроют глаза. Будут считать, что ты женат на науке. Мало ли таких? Ректор и сам, к примеру, так и не обзавелся супругой.  
Еще Гарри хорошо помнил, что происходило с теми, кто сворачивал с дорожки. Их вежливо, без скандалов просили отступить. Наверное, ночью у них перед кроватью появлялся Снейп с пистолетом? Или это уже сон и Гарри пора бы выйти из-под ледяного душа?  
Он взял полотенце и стал растирать онемевшие конечности. Потом подошел к двери и при помощи отломанного куска старой трубы закрыл ее. Труба всегда лежала рядом с дверью. Закрываться без важной причины считалось дурным тоном.  
Гарри вернулся к зеркалу и еще раз посмотрел на себя. От ладони больше не пахло опасностью. Она осталась только в его памяти. Вместе с ощущением давления на шее.  
Он опустил руку на член, сжал и еще раз вспомнил давление. В его фантазии рука, которая мешала ему сделать вдох, тоже перебралась ниже. Как по волшебству быстро, и не заметишь, что что-то изменилось. От смеси возбуждения и нетерпения Гарри потянул слишком сильно — высохшая после душа кожа отозвалась резким жжением. Привычным движением он облизал ладонь, и в этот момент его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом другого Гарри.  
Отражение смотрело с укоризной.  
— Как же ты мог? — спросило оно.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Я все сделал, чтобы этого не произошло.  
— Значит, ты мало старался, — ответило оно.  
— И что нужно было сделать? — разозлился Гарри. — Ударить себя молотком по руке?  
— Он старше тебя, — злорадно сказало отражение — это был его главный козырь, Гарри знал, потому что был им.  
— Лучше будет, если он будет младше?  
— Лучше будет, если ты научишься хорошо себя вести.  
Гарри взял полотенце и заткнул им зеркало. Внутренний голос замолчал.  
Вернулись воспоминания о нем: «Он старше тебя». Вместо ожидаемого отвращения Гарри испытывал удовольствие. Еще влажная от слюны ладонь вернулась к члену. Он старше. А еще он убивает людей. И давайте добавим сюда вишенку на торте — похоже, их с Лили и Джеймсом Поттерами связывала история, о которой не говорят за семейным ужином.  
Это не просто сбегать на вечеринку без приглашения, напиться и обблевать раковину. Это другой уровень.  
И есть еще один, дополнительный бонус. Дамблдор ничего им не сделает. Даже если он начнут трахаться прямо у него в кабинете. На столе, заваленном личными делами перспективных студентов.  
Гарри сделал всего несколько движений, сжимая член почти до боли, представляя чужую ладонь вместо своей, и тут же, стоило нарисовать себе образ до конца, пришла разрядка.  
Он убрал полотенце — отражение усмехалось. Прежнего укора в глазах уже не было.  
— Значит, решил? — спросило оно.  
Отвечать он не стал — нацепил одежду и выбежал в коридор, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.  
Старичок-консьерж крикнул ему, что на улице холодно.  
— Простудитесь, молодой человек!  
— Спасибо! — крикнул в ответ Гарри.  
На пороге комнаты он не смог понять, почему с него на паркет капает вода. Снег? Пот?  
— Для чая уже поздновато, — ответил Снейп, приоткрыв дверь.  
— Не пустите — начну кричать, — сказал Гарри. Пистолет был у него все это время, и он был заряжен. В университете ненавидели гласность, а для Снейпа секреты всегда были важнее, чем для любого другого профессора.  
Дверь открылась и зло захлопнулась за ним.  
— Значит, решили устроить скандал?  
— Нет, — Гарри подошел к окну и отработанным движением задернул портьеры. Неделю назад их пришлось отнести в химчистку, чтобы избавиться от векового слоя пыли.  
Позади него стояло чудовище. Древний страх, который он начал испытывать еще в детстве.  
Страх положил ему ладони на плечи.  
— Почему передумал?  
— Представил одну картинку, — ответил Гарри. — Подумал, каким будет выражение лица у ректора, когда он узнает.  
— Пришлешь ему фотографию?  
— Зачем? Слухи разносятся быстро.  
Ладони исчезли так же легко, как возникли.  
— Я не собираюсь болтать, — поспешил уточнить Гарри. — Но это же очевидно. Я здесь. Консьерж наверняка все запоминает. Я не прав? — он оглянулся.  
Снейп стоял в миллиметре от него, похожий на черную скалу.  
— Ради жалкой провокации, Поттер? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — Гарри усмехнулся, как совсем недавно — его отражение. — Потому что сложно представить что-то менее правильное.  
Ладони вернулись. Они толкнули Гарри на стол, в который он вцепился, чтобы не упасть и развернулся.  
— Тогда раздевайся, — сказал Снейп.  
И уже когда прилипшая к коже одежда поддалась и упала на пол, Гарри спросил:  
— А вы?  
— Мне-то зачем? — усмехнулся Снейп. — Судя по всему, меня ожидает незабываемое приключение.  
Гарри мгновенно покраснел. И в этом смущении было нечто более возбуждающее, чем невзрачный костюм профессора и безразличное выражение его лица.  
Когда на член легла теплая ладонь, Гарри уже мог «узнать» ее — шея тут же отозвалась волнующим напряжением.  
Ничего подобного он никогда не делал — к его услугам были порно-сайты и бесконечные запасы одноразовых полотенец от тети Петуньи. Но живой человек — нет, это было слишком опасно и по-бунтарски неправильно.  
Снейп стоял вплотную, его лица не было видно, потому что Гарри уткнулся головой ему в грудь. Мысль о том, что можно посмотреть вверх, сама по себе возбуждала.  
Вторая рука Снейпа легла ему на затылок и вцепилась в волосы. Гарри посетила еще одна иррациональная идея.  
«Он как отец»  
И хотя Гарри не помнил ни одного связного эпизода своей жизни с родителями, мысль показалась ему реальной.  
Из-за нее, а еще из-за того, что Снейпу, вероятно, надоело его «незабываемое приключение», Гарри кончил, вцепившись в каменные наощупь плечи. После короткого удовольствия в голову пришло отрезвляющее: «И что теперь?»  
Вернулись все «но», которые мгновение назад казались возбуждающими, только теперь они вооружились вилами и собирались казнить Гарри на месте. Среди них реплика «Он как отец» шагала со здоровенным флагом, на котором Гарри увидел свою разрушенную жизнь.  
— Пойдем.  
Снейп отвел его к кровати и толкнул на нее. На сей раз пистолета в его руке не было, но Гарри все равно послушался.  
На него легло одеяло. Снейп сидел рядом, опираясь локтями о колени.  
Несколько бесконечных минут Гарри медлил с вопросом, но тот наконец вырвался:  
— Что теперь?  
— Ты заснешь, — ответил Снейп, поднимаясь.  
— А вы?  
— А я зайду в ванную. И потом тоже засну.  
Гарри сел в постели, когда фигура профессора скрылась за дверью ванной. Не нужно было иметь богатое воображение, чтобы понять, чем занят за дверью Снейп.  
Он не знал, должен ли пойти следом. Будет ли это «хорошим тоном»? И стоило вспомнить о слове «хороший», как все прояснилось. Нет, он больше не будет хорошим, он будет собой, к тому же на его вопрос уже есть ответ. Снейп велел ему засыпать. Значит, нужно засыпать.  
Утром, проснувшись, он обнаружил, что остался в комнатах один. Снейпа не было, сумка его тоже исчезла. Но на столе лежало одинокое пирожное в упаковке.  
И еще с тумбочки пропала фотография в рамке. Гарри выдвинул ящик и нашел ее там, но не стал ставить рядом с кроватью.  
Они ведь не совсем извращенцы, верно?  
С этой мыслью он сел пить чай и разглядывать снег за окном. Зима когда-нибудь кончится, и придет весна. За весной — лето. Летом нет занятий, а это значит, можно уехать из кампуса. Одному, а если повезет, в компании неожиданно разговорчивого дружелюбного профессора с пистолетом в сумке.  
Может быть, Гарри даже научится стрелять?  
Мечтательно провожая взглядом снежинки, он сделал глоток.

**Author's Note:**

> Общее меню в группе ВК - https://vk.cc/7aWcHD  
> Угостить автора кофе - https://vk.cc/7OSuNh  
> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.


End file.
